The Offer
by Princess Schatje Dreamer
Summary: Cloud gets an offer from Tseng and Sephiroth. Him? In a threesome? Uhhh... Eventual Seph/Tseng/Cloud. For SarissaDiablo.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pre-slash story, with the probable eventual pairing of Seph/Tseng/Cloud. It is set in an AU - the specifics of that I'm still unsure of, so just smile and nod and it's all good~

**~*&*~**

Cloud Strife was confused.

Well, he was more than confused. He was confounded, excited, scared, nervous... He... he was just really _really_...

He sighed.

It was one thing, having a few lecherous friends who made passes at you - a prime example in Zack - and then more who just sat there laughing at your misery - Aerith and Reno...

But now.... Now they had a perfect reason to mock his so-called misery.

Tseng and Sephiroth had invited him - well, invited isn't really the right word. Offered, propositioned? Anyway, they wanted to have a threesome with him.

Just the mere thought of it had him flushing brilliantly. Two of the most stunning people he has ever met wanted to ... with him.

Little Cloud Strife, no one special from the middle of nowhere Nibelheim, managed to "captivate" these two people.

He just couldn't understand it.

What was it about him that 'captivated' others?

Sure, objectively he was a nice person. Quirky, he listened well, and he couldn't stand people judging others, and he wasn't ugly...

_'Well that sounds all well and good.... But are they being serious?'_

He snorted. '_They don't lie_.'

_'So why don't you believe them, and go for it?'_

_'.... It's too good to be true.'_

**~*&*~**

Cloud had met Tseng quite coincidentally, bumping into the man in a nondescript hallway in the ShinRa campus. They gathered their belonging, murmured polite nothings, and went on their way.

Cloud didn't think much of it, other than briefly noting how stunning the man was, and how he was distantly polite - and then rushed off so as not to be late for his next class.

Tseng, on the other hand, was intrigued - who was this blond teen, with his shy demeanor? But it was a mild curiosity, if that, and he too went on with his life.

**~*&*~**

The second time they met, was in the local library - both looking at the newest book by a particular author. It soon appeared that their reading tastes were very similar, and it was a mildly interesting point of connection. When they went their separate ways yet again, both did so with a small smile, a tiny spark of contentment in their eyes.

They met again in the library, and the topic moved from books, to writing, to music... The conversation flowed, small jokes shared, sarcastic anecdotes given, random stories ...

Before they realised it, they were meeting regularly, and Cloud certainly felt drawn to the dark, intense man. They just... clicked. There was something about the other that put him at ease... It should have alarmed him, but he didn't give it more than a passing thought: there were far more important things to worry about.

~*&*~

One day Tseng didn't make it to one of their unofficial meetings. Cloud pushed his worries aside - it was only one day, Tseng was probably busy with an assignment, or he lost track of time... But then Tseng didn't show up the next time either.

Feeling pretty foolish, but determined all the same, he went up to the librarians and asked them to give Tseng a not the next time he came in. It simply said:

_'Tseng?  
Whats happening? If you want to talk, I'll listen.  
Cloud'_

He didn't know when it was that Tseng got his note, but next week when he went in, Tseng was there, slumped over as much as his perfect posture would allow. Cloud bit his lip, uncertain of what to do? Move forward, or back away? He... he _couldn't just leave_, though. With that he stepped forward and dropped his bag on the floor by his usual chair. Seeing that Tseng didn't react at all, it became apparent that Tseng had known who it was already.

Gathering his courage, Cloud whispered, "Tseng?"

Tseng opened one eye, still seeming to ooze a mix of sleeplessness and stress, and stared into his own blue eyes.

He frowned in concern, and Tseng sighed seeing it. His voice was low and smooth, soothing as always. "I am sorry, Cloud. Life and family matters have reared their head and I have barely found enough time to sleep..."

"_That_, I can tell."

That comment brought a wry smile to those lips, and Cloud may have been imagining it, but some of the tension seemed to dissipate from those lovely shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

Smiling, he set off about distracting his quiet friend, with small inconsequential happenings, saying anything that sprung to mind. Bit by bit, Tseng's tension eased, and was soon talking about a short story he had to write for one of his papers, getting Cloud's opinion on what to have happen in it.

Smiling - and so very relieved - Cloud too relaxed.

Things were ok - _Tseng _was ok.

And he could never ask for more.

**~*&*~**

AN

Disclaimer: Yes. I own it. Its all mine. All of it. Buahahahahaha! ... One small problem. ... I'm writing as a _fan-fiction_ author. Denial then reality sucks. -.-

This is just a very basic beginning - of what I'm not too sure. Something amazing? Something cliche? Something that wont go well? I will say this, it'll progress very very slowly. I might be able to do another chapter filling in the blanks between their growing friendship, and when/why/how Tseng and Seph gave Cloud the offer. But as for wehter or not Cloud will accept... We just have to wait and see :D

A few people will probably be able to guess whats going on here, but shush, let everyone else wonder :P

If anyone is actually following what I write and when... I got lazy and busy and then when I tried to write I just managed to distract my self and then suddenly I needed sleep [seeing double is such _fun_]... But I should still be writing, but the story a day thing is probably over...

Thanks for reading all :3


	2. The Offer Pt 2

**The Offer Pt. 2**

"So how has your day been?"

A soft smile flitted across Tseng's face for a brief moment – but that was all it took to make Cloud's breath catch.

"I met someone interesting today." His voice was soft and there was something in it… Something that caused Cloud to feel a momentary flare of pain. Trying to keep his voice light so that Tseng would explain some more, Cloud queried, "Oh?"

"Yea, his name is Sephiroth."

Cloud let the name reverberate around in his mind, testing it, seeing how it flowed together to make something purely melodic.

"Sephiroth, huh?"

"Yes…"

Cloud waited a moment – but only a moment. "Well? _Tell_!~"

Tseng smiled again – or was it a grin? – And told Cloud exactly what he wanted to know. Hair: Silver. Eyes: Green. Height: Tall. Intriguing: Yes. Gorgeous: _Yes_. Was Tseng going to meet him again?:

"God I hope so."

Cloud smiled, happy for his friend. "I want to meet him. This… Sephiroth."

The corner of Tseng's mouth tilted up, "I'd like for that to happen too… But not just yet."

At Cloud's shocked – and hurt – look Tseng reassured, "I don't want to share you just yet."

Cloud smiled and bit his lip, looking down at the book in his lap. There was just something about that last line that – it was as if he _belonged _to Tseng… And Cloud could think of no objection to that.

**~*&*~**

"It's weird. Really really weird."

Cloud watched Tseng look up from his book to gaze at him, a single brow arched just so. "Hmn?"

Cloud chewed on his lower lip, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. "You… have managed to invade my thoughts." Tseng's expression became more curious and confused, while remaining exactly the same. Cloud sighed. "I find myself randomly thinking of you during classes, on the bus or just – anywhere." A pause and a bitten lip. "Anytime. I just - yea… You're always on my mind."

The look smoothed out into a smile, and the soft reply was: "Yes. You have managed to invade my thoughts, too."

Cloud ducked his head down, biting his lip. '_God I hate how I blush so easily….' _Cloud's cheeks flared brighter. _'One thing is for sure… Tseng's low chuckle certainly _doesn't _help with that either…."_

**~*&*~**

"How are things going with Sephiroth?"

'_Predatory.' _Cloud thought. '_Tseng's smile is positively predatory…' _He fought to suppress a shiver. "Uh, Tseng? An answer'd be you know… _kinda helpful_."

He coughed – and were Cloud's eyes playing tricks on him? Were his cheeks tinged the slightest shade of pink? – _really_?! – and replied, "Uhm. Well. Let's just say that he's good." Cloud arched a brow at how very _un_-informative that really was. Tseng coughed again. "_Very _good."

Eyebrow still raised, Cloud just looked at Tseng. "Ya-huh."

Tseng in return raised a challenging brow.

Smiling, Cloud went off on one of his tangents distracting them both sufficiently.

Or at least he hoped he had.

**~*&*~**

Later that night, as Cloud was staring at his bedroom ceiling, smiling like a fool at the image of Tseng in his head – because of the mere _thought _of Tseng – he couldn't help but want to be closer to him… There was just something about the darker man that drew him in… Damned if he knew why but he was incapable of resisting… '_Is this what it's like, being a moth, hypnotized by the very light of a flame?'_

Cloud just wanted to be inside of Tseng's head, to understand the amazing man and find what made him tick and what made him happy and what he could do to reduce the former and increase the latter and maybe too much of the latter and – oh god. He didn't know what was happening… Was he getting a _crush_? Really? Or was he just getting confused over being a friend? Damnit but there was no way of saying that Tseng _wasn't _attractive… And he had Sephiroth… But there were a few comments Tseng had made that made him all tingly but surely it didn't mean that Tseng felt anything _like that_ towards him... But he was just plain old Cloud Strife, from the middle of nowhere.... Most of all and regardless of all of the conflicting thoughts and feelings that were just bouncing around and around and around his head in a never ending spiral of doom-

_Tseng is dating Sephiroth_.

Nothing _could _happen. And that was that as far as Cloud was concerned. Case closed.

... But he also remembered the words Tseng said, words that just flowed so easily out of that mouth…

"**I don't want to share you…"**

All in all, Cloud was in for a restless night's sleep.

**~*&*~**

I got a really short review - I can't quite remember how long ago. Told me to up-date. Now normally that would get my back up and result in nothing but me ignoring the story... but in this case... well, I was awaiting a push as I have been meaning to update now that I have some *coughs* Uh, inspiration... and that was that. Here we are. My first second chapter. o.o"

Yet again continuing the long-standing tradition of writing in lectures when you should really be focusing - in this case, on the naked statues your male lecturer is showing, paying close attention to size and proportions - I swear to god I'm not kidding! - and yea. Instead of notes I'm writing this.

*shifty eyes*coughs* Yea. I'm _that _cool. XD

Thanks once again to my darling Momonster for reading over this - I did use some of the changes! Honest! - and to SarrisaDiablo for being wonderful and did you know that apparently we are adorable? Valy's going on bout that right now... And none of you heard it from me but I have to agree: the dude has a point...

But anyway, thanks for reading and alerting and fav-ing and all that! It makes me smile~ [a scarier sight the world has yet to see :D]

Love to all! Dreamer~


	3. The Offer Pt 3

"Oh, _fuck_. I am _so_ fucked." The heartfelt whispered words came out without a coherent thought attached to them, soft, sweet, and terrified.

Cloud shook his head slightly, mouthing the words a second time, scared that the words would somehow be heard as he stared at the wall – better the wall than his Latin notes that went _way_ over his head – and tried to figure out what was happening to him. Inside him.

Tseng, it turned out, was in the army. Moreover, not just as a _regular_ grunt – _oh no_, Tseng just _had_ to be in a _specially selected quad_ with a specific skill set… A squad that was basically 'last option' for the random faceless higher-ups in the military. The last chance. Their one last shot. The group sent out to clean up the messes the regular's couldn't handle.

And Tseng was being called out.

And what made it even better was that Cloud was pretty certain Tseng was flirting with him – not that he was opposed to it – even with Tseng having a boyfriend, Sephiroth a well known genius on top of being one of the youngest fully qualified Doctors in all of Midgar – _oh god why was he even thinking about this?_ – and there was only the slightest possibility that he was wrong about the whole flirting thing. Maybe his over active wishful thinking/imagination was working overtime again and maybe maybe maybe it was all a hallucination he was having - holy crap, what was it that he'd been having - it was the good shit - Tseng, interested in him?

'_Ah, yea, actually it seems that way. You're _not _hallucinating..._' Cloud barely refrained from pulling on a chunk of his hair.

And on top of all of that confusion and hope and weirdness was Cloud's fear – he was scarred that Tseng would be hurt. Really hurt. _'"High risk" mission… If he comes out alive he'll probably be injured… It'd be a miracle if he does come home _un_hurt…'_ And really, Cloud just didn't want Tseng to go. He enjoyed the other man's company… the blond was at ease with the other man - which in and of itself was amazing and something he cherished so much...

But what could he do? Tseng was being called out for a reason – Tseng who had already been going on these missions for years now – who was _he_ to get upset the fact that Tseng was doing his job –his _duty_ – Sephiroth was the man's lover, _he_ should be in a panic, not _Cloud_…

Cloud blinked his eyes rapidly. _'Breathing is good. Crying is bad. The last thing Tseng needs is my hysterics on top of mission prep.'_

Cloud continued to stare blankly at the wall- where decades of children leaning back or kicking, or something had made the beige brown paint peal back enough to show gray concrete- his emotions and thoughts spiraling around and around and around and colliding and shattering and reforming into something that made only the vaguest sense and just thinking of it was making his headache turn into a migraine-

He loved Tseng – as a friend for sure; as something more… He could easily see that happening – _'Because it already is.' _Cloud winced at the thought, shoving it away into the depths of his jumbled mind.

It was just… confusing. And Cloud didn't like being confused.

And all he, Cloud, could _do _was stare at the wall.

And so he did.

**~*&*~**

"_You screw with my head. Utterly and completely, brain farting, brain fucked. I'm finding that suddenly up is down while down is up and yet still being up and down and all this does nothing to orientate me… Everything is spinning – I'm going down the rabbit hole for the first time – and my only brief moments of clarity are with you only you - your face your eyes – you're my _drug_ – I can't get enough – can't ever want enough!- I don't _want_ to get enough – I need you, _just you _only you here and now and oh god I want you now – you __**tripped**__ me, damn you! – will you catch me? _

_Please catch me… _

… _Will I allow you to see these words, my desperation plain to see?_

_Why am I so goddamn scared? Why am I pulling away when you have done nothing wrong – in fact you are doing everything _right_ and –_

_Maybe it's easier to fear than it is to believe. Maybe its easier to pretend everything's the same and I'm not falling…_

_Or maybe I don't what to be hurt._

_But you __**fucking tripped**__** me**__._

'To fall is not to fail;  
You only fail when you don't try.'

… _Damn you, you amazing and wonderful and gorgeous and awesome and utterly mind numbing person. You just waltzed in and changed my _everything_ with no warning no notice no time to make it all seem right and now I can't imagine not having you, of owning you as you own me and we compliment the other and I'm so giddy and scared and oh god… I want to kiss you so bad…_

_Because… Because I love you. "_

Cloud stared down at the words he had written, the words that expressed how he has been feeling over the past few months… It… _Tseng_…

He sighed, exasperated with the whole entire situation. _'I can finally put down how I feel into a mostly coherent ramble… and then I can't even reflect on _that_ coherently…'_ Biting his lip and continuing a mental tirade against himself – hey, you have to be able to laugh at yourself – he stuffed the damned piece of paper in his bag, along with all of the other bits and pieces scattered around on his desk.

It was time to see Tseng one last time before his mission.

**~*&*~**

A/N: Well… this story is bouncing around and around my head. And I have one person to blame – my Vixen. *hugs* Love ya, I do.

There is a bit of a jump in time between this one and the last… Pretty much Tseng and Cloud have gotten closer and yea… Then lets just have it that next time it'll be Cloud and Seph talking about Tseng… And Tseng and Cloud, and Tseng and Seph. *grins* this is gonna be fun… You gotta love poor confused Cloud…

Thanks again to my Momonster - what would I do without you? Really? o.o

_**Momonster**_: *bows* I love makin things more confusin! ]:)

*sighs* Yea, that you do...

Oh and all bow down before my flower power lighter *holds it up to choir music*

:D Dreamer~


End file.
